Forged in Shadows- Turned to Light
by ICBfics
Summary: The story of Azriel and his young half Illyrian/half High Fae daughter Venus, in a coming of age story focused on trying to balance their crazy life, and the bond between a single father and daughter. Venus and Azriel have much to learn about healing, adventure, and love. Will Venus forgive her mother for leaving? Will Azriel learn to love again? Read on to find out more!
1. Dreams and Therapy

Here's how it goes….

", She is in the woods, and she is hurt. That is all her mind can register as her eyes flutter open and she slowly begins to gain consciousness. She is lying flat on the ground, and she is unsure as to how she got there. She attempts to raise her head, but in doing so causes a sharp twinge of pain to radiate through her body in seconds, she settles back on the ground, and with tedious hands she begins to examine her body. There are gashes, bruises, and burns from her shoulders down. She cannot feel all of her visible burns, which means that they must be old or that her nerves have been damaged. She can feel every bruise, cut, and ache, causing a steady burn of pain throughout her body. She doesn't remember how she got them, and with that thought a panic begins to set in. She is lost in the woods, injured, and doesn't know how or why she got there. As her heartbeat continues to grow with her worrying, and nausea begins to gain control over her bodies impulses, she begins to feel blood leaking from her nose, ruby red and fresh. Somehow, a small part of her barely conscious mind knows what the source of this nosebleed is. It is the same reason why there are no birds chirping, no animals scurrying, and no sounds other than her strained breathing in this ever silent mass of a forest.

It is the darkness. She can not only feel its presence, but she can taste it. It is a horrible and most displeasurable feeling, it is oil in her throat and spiders on her legs. She can see it now as it swirls around her legs and arms in black tendrils of silk, causing shivers of fear to shutter through her soul, and it is begging for her attention. It wants her to give in, to allow herself to be immobilized, stuck in this fear, it relishes on the feeling and ache of it.

She knows that this is a dream, her mind has been plagued with them as of late, and it's always this same dream. Yet every time it feels real, too real, so much that she cannot control the flood of emotions she feels throughout it, and she is plagued by the punches of fear, anger, and hurt. Although; the dream is always the same, she still cannot help but succumb to the rawness of it, how it takes over her control. So she lets the dream continue, as she already knows the ending of it. All she can do is hope that this time, once she wakes from it, she won't still feel those silky tendrils of darkness curling around her body and soul. No matter where she sleeps, on her warm bed, the couch, even the floor….she wakes up feeling the remnants of darkness from her dream flouncing about her room.

In her dream she is being chased by someone or something, she is not yet sure what it is, it is far away but she can feel it coming closer. Every time she tries to look back at it, she feels as though someone snaps her head forward and she is denied even the slightest of peeks, but she feels the presence of the monstrosity gaining closeness to her. It's something dark and evil and most definitely out to destroy her from not only the outside, but from the very depths of her soul. She decides to focus her attention again on her surroundings.

She cannot recognize the woods that she is in, there are plants that should not exist on earth plaguing every inch of this forrest, they twirl in unnatural twists and are colored in shades her eyes cannot place as earthly, but dark and shadowed, eery. There are branches on the ground belonging to trees that would tower over man's skyscrapers, taller than any trees known on earth. Although it may not look it, this forest is on earth, that she is sure of.

When she looks up all she can see is the canopy of branches which have formed at the tops of the trees. They block her view of the sky, making it seem as if night has fallen, though she is aware that it is barely the afternoon yet. She is also aware of the fact that time is running out, but she doesn't know what for, or why it matters so much to her. But she feels the panic and anxiety of the time running out. Even as she is still laying on the ground, she feels the urge to escape and reach whatever her destination is.

And through all of this darkness, confusion, and chaos in her head there is a voice yelling at her. She cannot decipher where the voice is coming from or who, as her mind is still numb and there is a dull pounding in her skull that is keeping her from gaining full control over her mind and body.

But the voice is persistent, and the haze in her mind is beginning to clear.

As she begins to slowly rise up onto her feet, her mind clears enough for her to hear and register what the voice is yelling at her to do, she still cannot decipher where the voice is coming from, but clear as day she hears the simple demand it shouts.

"Run!"

The voice is raspy and female, and it has a hint of an accent that she cannot yet place. The voices demand settles in her brain and she takes a shallow step forward. With that, she is bombarded with the sheer force a sudden wave of emotions hits her with, and she sees hazy flashes of her earlier whereabouts and feels the past anger and pain, but she still stutters forward.

Branches snapping, leaves crunching, lungs burning. That is all her mind can register as she treks her way onward.

Even this slow pace is causing her abused lungs to ache, begging her to lay back down. The fear is also taking a toll on her.

She is fearful of the being that wants her, part of her mind says to succumb to the fear while the other part says to get the hell away from it. As she begins to slow down to an almost standstill, she again hears that voice break through her haze of fear and anxiety.

"Run, please, you have to run!"

This time the voice shouts in desperation at her.

Understandance takes hold of her body before her mind, and her legs begin a steady pace forward. When she looks back to try and locate the owner of the voice, her head is again whipped forward, this time though the feel of the true nature of the ghastly entity chasing her, hits her harder than her previous wave of emotions. This, it's a tsunami of terrifying fear, panic, and hate which hits her. At that she begins a frantic run forward, lungs and aches be damned.

A heavy gust of wind, balance tethering, knees scraping, panic setting. And she's back on the ground again.

But this time the voice doesn't allow her a moment of hesitation as it screeches with a forceful demand.

"Run Venus! Get up now!"

And that voice triggers something, a realisation in her mind, wait no, in my mind, this is my dream, I am Venus. My mind is now fully cleared, and I am now fully aware both in and out of this dream. I realize in my dream that I am in danger, so much danger, but I still don't know from what. Now that my mind and body are again working as one, I begin a new purposeful, run forward at a pace I didn't know I could ever run. And as I'm running forward, jumping over twigs and leaping over rocks, there is a new kind of emotion, gnawing at my chest. A fear so real and harsh that my mind cannot allow itself to fully process it.

First comes the silence, lightning fast, it is sudden and striking. Then comes the fear, thundering through my mind, it is booming and powerful.

A heaviness in my chest. Thump...thump…thump, all I can hear is my heartbeat as I race through the woods and into the clearing. The clearing, that is my final destination, that is where I must go.

I still don't know the owner of the female voice yelling at me to run, I still don't know what or who it is that I am running from, all I know is that I must make it to the clearing ahead. I can already see it, can practically feel it in my bones. Whatever it is that is in that clearing, luring me forward, must be of impeccable beauty and power.

From the distance I can see that the clearing is mystical and grand, with wildflowers blooming from every angle, and silky vibrant green grass. A stark contrast to the woods just bordering the edge.

I know that time is running faster than my legs could ever dream. And this fear leaking into my heart, from the monstrosity chasing me, will soon consume me like fire to wood.

I am close through, so close to the clearing, when suddenly it grabs me from behind and I fall straight down onto my chest, my face digging into the dirt. It is gripping my ankles with clawed hands, claws that I cannot see but can feel. My face is digging deeper into the dirt as I'm dragged back, but I still can feel those claws scarring and marking my ankles with every kick and struggle I make. I am flooded with the fear and realisation that I have failed, and I am about to face a danger of the likes which have never been seen before. I feel panic, I feel anxiety, I feel anger, and most of all I feel fear, and it's clawing at me and destroying my very soul.

And then, I never get to actually see the creature dragging me into the darkness, I always wake up, right as I'm able to whip my head back, I always shoot up awake in bed. It is the most frustrating part of my dream."

I explain this all to my therapist sitting on her lavish white club chair, thoughtfully taking notes onto the piece of typical white lined paper, lying on her typical looking clipboard, and wearing her typical classy and polished clothing. But there is nothing typical about my being here.

I myself am seated upon the black chaise lounge designated for patients. I would fully lay on it, but then this would all feel too real, like I'm actually in therapy. My mother forced me to come here, to explain and expose the sources and feelings of my anxiety, to talk about what it is that's been keeping me up, having restless sleeps at night. What they think has led to my non-existent depression.

It's all infuriating to me, being forced to be here when there are many other places I could be. My therapists interrupts my thoughts with another annoying question

She looks straight into my eyes, such a contrast our eyes are to one another's. My eyes, a dull hazel green speckled with flecks of yellow and brown, have been described as fierce and harsh, judgmental in nature. Meanwhile her eyes are soft, uptilted, doey brown, and kind, the sort of eyes that with one look can have you spilling your deepest darkest secrets. I would know, as I once had a friend with eyes like hers, a best friend someone that I trusted and thought of as a sister. That 'friend' ended up spilling each and every last one of my secrets. I've learned my lesson since then, and I will not let myself be manipulated by the false sense of security found within kind eyes, not again. So I brace myself as she is about to ask me her next question, if I were her I wouldn't push my luck. I already spilled my dream to her after she asked me to, and I am not in the mood to offer any more information than I already have.

", And then after the dream, once you've woken up, how exactly do you feel. Is that feeling of fear still evident?" her voice is soft and silky, her words flowing languidly off her tongue.

I know I should think carefully before answering, I shouldn't snap or answer with a rude remark, but my frustration is growing. I already answered this question earlier while describing the details of my dream to her. So why is she asking me again? Is she trying to catch me in a lie or something? Unfortunately the thoughts in my head don't seem to connect with my mouth fast enough and I blurt out my remark.

", Hmm how do I _feel_ ….I _feel_ as though I'm tired, and I _feel_ as though I want to go back to freaking sleep. That is how I _feel_ after I have just woken up from a horrible nightmare," I say emphasizing the word _feel_ with each statement. I'm not entirely sure why I decide to do that. I look up at her hoping to see distaste or annoyance, instead what I get makes me furious. Pity, there is a pity caring and understandance laced within the kindness of her eyes. Not even a hint or undertone of the emotions I'm looking for. I think I could have handled any response besides pity. As if sensing my anger, she quickly and subtly changes the subject.

"So…." she begins before her eyes glance at the door, being cut off by its sudden opening. I've always admired her cherry red office door, especially when its opening for me to leave.

I audibly sigh in relief, and excitement tingles through my body. As I see it is my father standing at the door, the shadowsinger visibly uncomfortable to be interrupting. My therapy session not supposed to ending for at least another half hour. My father, it seems, has come to my rescue. He never was fully on board with the idea of my going to therapy, but eventually gave into my mother's pleads to at least give it a try. He always gives into my mother. I will never understand why. When all my mother has ever done is hurt him, at least in my opinion.

My parents, two elite members of the Night Courts inner circle- Azriel and Mor, always looked like the perfect match. My father had been in love with my mother since the day he laid eyes on her, and it seemed as though my mother was in love with him too. They married and then eventually gave birth to me. Everything was going smoothly. We were the picture perfect family. At least until my mother decided to ruin our happy little family in favor of creating her own with the female that she'd actually always been in love with. I don't know if I can ever forgive her, not for leaving me, but for how she used my father all those years. A cover for her secret until she felt ready to reveal it. I will never forget the first and only time I have ever seen my father cry, was when she packed her bags and left.

My father coughs, clearing his throat before saying in his deep and raspy voice ", Sorry for interrupting, but Venus will be leaving early with me, as we have prior commitments to other activities today."

His eyes meet mine, and with the knowledge only a daughter could have I recognize the mischievous undertones and am fully aware that I have no other commitments today. My father, my saviour, is helping me play therapy session hooky.

My therapist, ever the composed lady, calmly stands onto her feet reaching to shake my father's hand and then mine before giving her goodbyes ", it's been a pleasure to listen to you Venus," she looks at my father continuing ", your daughter is an exquisite story teller."

My father only nods his head in agreeance before turning to me and motioning out the door. Of course I immediately oblige him taking large steps out towards my freedom.


	2. Night Out in Town

Ch.2

Pure unrequited bliss and happiness are choice words to describe the amazing feeling felt as I opened those double doors leading out to the fresh midday air. At least I thought that it was midday. The sky had already begun to show signs of dawn nearing, and was flaked in yellows, golds and orange. In a matter of minutes it would soon take on the deep blues and purples of the evening, and beautiful everclear stars would begin to plague the Night Court's skies. Somehow it had slipped my mind that today's therapy session would run till the night, and that unnerved me.

At least when my sessions were in the morning it meant that I had the rest of the day to look forward to. With my sessions now starting later in the day, it would feel as though I was missing out, and that just wasn't fair. Thank goodness for my father picking me up early today, or else I might have lost it at coming out expecting to see sunny skies, and instead being greeted with night. Not that I don't love night. In fact it's my favorite time of day. I've always found comfort in the night, and I think that my father has a lot to do with that. He's always taught me that there is nothing to fear about the shadows of night, and there was definitely comfort in knowing that I could also become one of those shadows.

Daylight is too revealing. Most people think that all the bad and terrible things happen at night, but I know that in reality, they happen in the bright of day. Where no one will question your sincerity, and there are fewer shadows to hide behind;therefore, no one assumes you have anything to hide. I am not one of those people, and I have experience enough to know that true deception happens right in front of you, and usually from the people you think you know.

I think that the only person I will ever fully trust in my life is my father. There's comfort in knowing that he never shies me away from the truth, and that he will always be there for me when I need him most. Like today.

Today, has not been my day, and somehow my father must have known that, and that must be why he came to my rescue. There's always been a bond of sorts between my father and I. He always knows when I'm happy, sad, mad you name it and he can see it. Not just in my expressions, but in the little things, like the way I walk or the slightest tone of my voice. More often than not though it's just a feeling, a connection between him and I, father and daughter, that guides him to me.

Most daughters mind find my bond with my father to be suffocating, but I have never once in my life felt controlled with him. Our bond is mutual, and we understand each other, know when to push and when to walk away. My mother and I used to bond like that, I've bonded with multiple individuals like that, but not anymore. The only person who has stayed true in my life has been my father, And for that I am grateful.

With that thought I turn to look at my father. He's always quiet, a natural one of his many personality traits, but since leaving the therapy office he has yet to utter a single word. Strange. See, the problem is, Im quiet too. I am not one to initiate conversation, usually depending on him to take that first step into comfortable casual talk. But, I've got a feeling that I'm going to have to play conversationalist today. I mean how hard can it be? I'll just start with some baby questions, and then go on from there.

"Why'd you pick me up early today?" I ask, blunt, simple, and straight to the point, just like how we always talk to one another. No room for unimportant words, or double meaning statements. With the notice of my sudden attempt at conversation, my father glances to his side acknowledging me, making eye contact. I've always loved his eyes, and envied them. Honey hazel like mine, but different. His eyes radiated intelligence, maturity, and a cunningness of the likes of which mine could never mirror. Eyes are the mirror to the soul, and that is a fact which has testament to all.

"Why do you think I did?" his question is light hearted in nature, but I know that coming from him it holds more meaning. I hate it when he answers my questions with another question. Even though I know why he does it, and do use the tactic quite frequently myself. I know that it's just his way of prodding into my head to find out what I'm really thinking. To be honest I'm not sure how to answer his question, as I actually have no real idea why he picked me up early.

Just last night he and my 'mother' had a lengthy conversation while they thought I was sleeping. And in said conversation he seemed all for the idea of my seeing a therapist. Hell, he even encouraged it. I can vividly recall the entirety of the conversation too.

Of course it was my mother who had to initiate the conversation. My father was just about to head out the door, and the only reason he was there at all was to drop me off from the night of fun we'd just had. We had spent the whole day in the woods so that he could bestow his information on survival in the woods down onto me.

Of course my mother wasn't very encouraging on his doing so, saying absurd statements like ",she'll never need to know how to survive on her own in the woods," and ",she's too young for that, she'll get hurt!" All sorts of nonsense that held no means to me so I went anyway. I also went because I knew that the only real reason why she didn't want me to go was because she had scheduled my first therapy session for the very next day. I also appreciate my father wanting to pass on his skills to me, and I wish that my mother would do the same because like it or not she's talented as well.

Anyways, after said crazy day in the woods I was spent and crashed into my bed right when I got home. My mother, because she was assuming that I was asleep, initiated a conversation with my father that she would never have dared to do in front of me. She wanted to know his opinion on my going to therapy and if he was okay with it.

"Look, I'm going to be direct and honest with you Azriel," was her grand opening statement ", I think that Venus needs help, and someone to talk to about her sleeping and person problems. If she won't confide in me then hopefully she'll feel comfortable doing so with a professional."

"Have you talked to Venus about this yet?" Was my father's cool response.

"Yes, I have and she doesn't want to go." firm and unmoving that was my mother.

"So you're making her go then?" still level headed was my father choice of response.

That flustered my mother to no end, and had her throwing her hands up in the air with fluid anger "Don't make me sound like the bad guy Az!"

"I'm not trying to argue with you Mor, so please settle down and listen, because I think that you're right." he had said while slightly shrugging his shoulders. She had been silent with shock, but only for the slightest of moments before recovering.

"Well, I'm glad, because it makes my life easier when you aren't encouraging her against me for once!" cunning, that's what she was. My father had been trying to make peace and agree with her but of course like always she had gone on the defense. Played the victim.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Mor," was all he had replied sagging his head down. That infuriated me, she had no right to make him feel like that. Why couldn't he see that it wasn't his fault, it was hers and her manipulative mind.

"Her first session is tomorrow." Had been her version of forgiveness before she had opened the door signaling for him to leave. I wish that I could leave as well, but unfortunately I was stuck living with her.

So my father had left and then I had gone to bed and here we are.

"I think that you picked me up early because you don't really agree with Mor, and you regret saying so last night." I realize my mistake before he responds.

"How do you know about what I said last night Venus?" he said looking down at me then chuckling ", What did I tell you about eavesdropping kid." finishing off his statement with a smirking knowing grin. My father has actually always encouraged me to eavesdrop. He's had in engraved in my head since I was a kid. Knowledge is power and I should never let people withhold information from me. So now eavesdropping is like second nature to me, and a tool that I use quite often. A tool that he knows that I use. My father also knows that I cannot go to bed without a shower. Ever. No exceptions. Which is why it hits me, a realization clear as day.

Last night he had only been saying what my mom wanted to hear. Because he wanted her to think that he was on board, or else she would have never let him volunteer to pick him me up.

Man do I love my dad and his sneaky shadowing singing ways. I love even more that he encourages them onto me.

"That's sneaky father." I smile up at him returning his knowing smirk.

"Where do you think you get it from." he says still smirking. ", Are you hungry?" at the mention of food my stomach begins to instantly grumble. "Looks like your stomach is speaking for you. How do you feel about pizza?"

"Pizza sounds perfect." I give him a smile to confirm my response.

We head off in the direction of our favorite pizza shop. It's a quaint little place on the boardwalk. Close enough to hear the calm crashing of waves, but far enough away to evade the salt. A perfect spot for two people just wanting to relax and munch on some greasy dinner.

Once we finally arrive we take a seat at our usual table, and order a veggie pizza and iced teas, our favorite meal combo. The food arrives only a couple of minutes after we order.

And with that we enter a comfortable quiet. The only audible sounds the waves crashing, and our eating. The stars are now fully out and the moon is high, setting a slight glimmer to our table. It's the moments like this that I love. Everything night out with my father always seems to end with a moment like this, calm and serene, memorable.

The mood is relaxed and so is my father. Studying him I can see that today he is wearing his casual attire. A loose grey cotton tee, comfortable navy pants, and black combat boots. I love when he dresses casual, it makes him seem younger. I also notice that my outfit is actually very much similar to his. I'm wearing a darker grey shirt, high waisted denim shorts with a flannel tied around my waist, and also black combat boots. We would be more similar if it wasn't for my heavily lined smoky eyes and bold lipstick. As for hair, we're identical. Both of us sport wild black waves au natural, mine shoulder length and his brushing his neck and brows.

Looking around I notice that we're the only ones here. Good, the more private the better. I hate having to think about my words or scooch past people.

"I'm sorry if you thought that I was siding with your mother last night." my father noted breaking the comfortable silence ", I hope you weren't hurt by it, I truly thought that you knew what I was doing."

"Honestly at first I was mad." I blatantly decide to state", but I'm not mad anymore. If anything I'm actually impressed and pleasantly surprised.

At that my father just chuckled. And we went back to our comfortable silence.

After a good hour spent relaxing and reminiscing at the restaurant we decide to head out. Hopefully not home because I really want to bask in my happy after pizza glow for a while more. Strolling down the happy and bustling streets of Valeris with no destination in sight, my father and I walk for a while before being interrupted by none other than my warrior of an uncle. Of course I'm referring to my big teddy bear uncle Cass.

With a swaggerish walk only he could muster, he steps in front of my dad grinning at me before beginning ", Rhys is calling an emergency meeting and needs us all at the house of wind." noticing my fathers dismissive and hesitant face he adds ",Now, and he's in a really pissy mood so please hurry." he winks at me before taking off on his wings. No room for arguing then.

My father turns to me ready to explain, but there's no need for htat I get it. His job is tough and sometimes I cant have him all to myself. Especially not when Rhys is in a "pissy" mood.

"I'm sorry…." he starts before I cut him off.

"It's okay I had a really great time today, and thank you for taking me out early and hanging with me. I needed that." I say smiling so he knows that I'm being sincere.

"You're the best," he says kissing me on the head about to take off, but stopping to add ", be safe and go straight home Venus."

"I will, now go before Rhys has a fit!" I shout sticking my tongue out. Silly but serious. A balance that we have come to master. With that statement he takes off and I decide that there is no way that I am going home right away. Not after this great night that I've had so far.


	3. SUPER IMPORTANT

Thank you so much for reading my Fic! I am ecstatic that people are reading it. Thank you to those who have saved it and or favorited it!

It is because of those individuals that I feel obliged to announce that I will not be continuing this story on this site! I love to write on here but due to many reasons I have created an account elsewhere for my own convenience. But alas...

THE STORY IS NOT OVER!!!!!

I will be continuing the story on Archive of Our Own! Just search for ICBfics to find the story or search for "Forged in Shadows- Turned to Light" as the story name is exactly the same! And if you dont want to search for my story just browse through the Acotar section of their site to find it!

The entire story from the beginning is already up and running on the site! (I've already uploaded the actual version-aka the continuation of the story- of "Ch3" on there! You don't want to miss it as it is the first chapter to involve the og Acotar characters!)

I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I feel that Ao3 is a better fit for my writing!

Azriel and Venus have much more to their story so please continue reading!


End file.
